


Tease

by Fawkespryde



Series: October Spookfest Prompts 2019 [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Sideshow - Fandom
Genre: A lot of nsfw tags incoming, Anal Play, Ball Gags, Bites and Bruises, Edging, Handcuffs, M/M, basically tomato tied to a chair teased to the point of tears, definitely cannot read this at work people, which is hilarious to say cause i wrote this at work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 07:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20926070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawkespryde/pseuds/Fawkespryde
Summary: “What the fuck.. Are these real handcuffs? Let me go!”Criken grinned and curled his arms around Bed’s waist from behind. He nuzzled his throat and purred before leaving a little nip there. “I don’t know. I think he looks rather good tied there. Don’t you think so Bed?”***Anon prompt for Spookfest 2019





	Tease

***

Criken was standing in the background looking far too innocent for his liking. That should have been Tomato’s first hint that something was off. But then again, he had a handful of Bed in front of him keeping him full occupied so he didn’t get the chance to stop and think for a moment. He was backed up by the hands grabbing at his waist into a chair that was strategically placed in the center of the bedroom. Bed climbed onto his lap and pulled him in with an insistent whine into another kiss while Criken leaned over the chair from behind, trailing lips up Tomato’s neck.

He felt Bed interlock their fingers and lower his hands onto the arm rests. Tomato didn’t think much of it even as he heard a series of clicks. They started slow but as the noise got insistent, he tried to retract from the kiss to see what was going on. Bed released his hands in favour of a two handed grip on his face, keeping him still for several moments longer. Tomato felt Criken’s breath tickle along his ear. He grinned and lifted a hand to grab ahold of him but found that his movements halted after a few inches above the armchair.

Tomato leaned back from Bed and took in his cheeky grin before his gaze fell down to his wrists. His brows furrowed at the sight of two handcuffs, one on each wrist, keeping him bound to the chair he was sitting on. He tugged on them to test how strong they were and was surprised at the way the locks looked. They appeared differently than the gag ones he had played around with in the past. “What the fuck.. Are these real handcuffs? Let me go!”

Criken grinned and curled his arms around Bed’s waist from behind. He nuzzled his throat and purred before leaving a little nip there. “I don’t know. I think he looks rather good tied there. Don’t you think?”

“Yes but you know what I’m thinking?” Bed glanced over at Criken and their grins matched. Obviously they had already come to a decision before this whole scene played out and that they were simply going off a script at this point. At least the blonde had the audacity to ham it up like he was performing on a stage. 

Criken closed his eyes and hummed as if deep in thought. When he opened them again, he was staring at Tomato innocently. His smile slowly grew at the sight of his irritation growing. “Hm, I may have a clue.” 

Bed tilted his head down with a little giggle and gazed up through thick lashes, batting his eyes at Tomato. “Lunch?” He playfully scratched under Criken’s chin and eased out of his embrace. The two of them linked arms like they were going on a date and started to walk around Tomato. 

“That sounds delightful.” Criken responded with a giggle as the two of them ended up in Tomato’s blindspot behind him. There was the sound of keys being placed down on a hard surface and the door opening with a little creak of wood.

“Ha ha, very funny.” Tomato sat there, bouncing his leg in an anxious gesture as he tried to glance around behind him. He heard the bedroom door close as Criken and Bed left him and he frowned. His voice trailed off in a nervous chuckle that faded as he attempted to strain his ears to listen to the muffled conversation going on behind the door. 

It sounded like the two were discussing where to go for lunch, leaving him here tied up till they saw fit to let him loose. He hissed and rocked back and forth on the legs of the chair till he came to the conclusion that maybe falling over with no one around to help him isn’t the best idea. “Alright, you’ve made your point. I’m a little shit. There! I admitted it!”

“Guys?” He waited another heartbeat before chewing his bottom lip thoughtfully. He let out a long exasperated sigh and continued to squirm, attempting to free himself from the cuffs around his wrist. His struggles only seemed to press them deeper into his skin, leaving him grimacing in irritation. “Seriously! You can’t just leave me here. I have shit I have to do!”

Tomato glared at the carpeted floor, not having any sort of target for his anger anymore. He heard the front door open and close and he knew, without a shadow of a doubt that they would leave him here all day if it meant getting even with him. “C’mon..” He grumbled under his breath and shifted in his seat to try and get more comfortable on the chair. Honestly, you blow a guy at a private pax party one time and he gets cranky cause of almost getting caught. It wasn’t his fault that Bed looked so tempting in that rose sweater of his. 

He was so absorbed in his thoughts, he almost missed the sound of keys jingling and the front door unlocking. Tomato heard the heavy footfall of feet coming up the stairs and he strained himself to glance over his shoulder at the door. He waited with patience he never knew he had for Criken or Bed to come in and finally release him from the annoying handcuffs that were really starting to ache on his wrists.

Instead of the two of them however, the door swung open slowly to reveal Buck. He seemed confused momentarily over the situation that Tomato was in but immediately sobered up and perked up with a smile. His expression was one of pure glee as he dropped his backpack and skipped over to stand just out of the redheads reach. He crossed his arms behind his back and leaned forward to give him a once over. “What’s the matter, finally ticked Bed off?”

“I didn’t do anything.” Tomato scoffed and rolled his eyes at Buck’s assumptions. 

Buck smiled knowingly at him. “I don’t know… Leaving you tied up for no reason doesn’t seem like something Bed would do. You sure you weren’t just teasing him or something?”

Tomato cleared his throat and eased up in the chair, crossing one leg over the other. He gave a small smile while leaning back like being handcuffed to a chair was no big deal. “First off, it was Criken and Bed. Secondly, I have no idea what your talking about..”

“Really?” Buck practically purred reaching forward to rest a hand on Tomato’s thigh. He stroked slowly over the material there, his gaze warm as he traced over the redheads body. His smile grew at the subtle shiver that ran up his spine and a happy noise fell from his lips. “I suppose next you’ll be telling me that you’ve never teased anyone before in your life.”

“You know me.” Tomato let out a little chuckle, his smile portraying an innocent demeanour. He drummed his fingers along the wooden arm of the chair. “I would never do something like that. I always treat you guys nicely, don’t I?”

Buck rested both hands on Tomato’s chest and slowly slid them upwards, smoothing over the dark blue material of his shirt. “Is that so?” Once his hands were over his shoulders, he interlocked his fingers behind his head. He gently coaxed himself closer and waited till Tomato uncrossed his legs before plopping himself down on his lap. 

“You know me so well Buck. Have I ever left you hanging?” Tomato grinned leaning his head into the crook of Buck’s shoulder to hide his grin. He knew that if he played his cards right, Buck could be talked into finding the keys for the handcuffs. The boy was all too eager to please at times. He just had to use that to his advantage. Once he’d get free, then he’d get payback on Criken and Bed.

“Like when we went to see Infinity War together?” Buck cooed against his ear, fingers threading in red locks. He enunciated his words with a kiss just above his ear. “And we sat in the back row and you pulled on my hair just like this.” He forced Tomato’s head back and bared his teeth before biting at the curve of his adam’s apple. The man underneath him trembled at the sudden nip and barely held back a whine, lips shakily maintaining his smile.

Tomato tried to lift his hands to grab ahold of Buck’s waist but was met with resistance as the handcuffs pulled taunt against the arm rests. He bit back a frustrated grumble and exhaled through his nose. “D-Did I? I don’t recall.”

Buck’s mouth followed an imaginary line along his throat, tracing up the pulse there before his teeth found an ear and gave it a little tug. He grinned and wiggled his hips down to get more comfortable, basking in the way Tomato went absolutely still. After giving the lobe one last nip, he pulled back and let out a little giggle. “And you touched me here.”

He let one hand fall from Tomato’s hair in order to sneak under his shirt. His fingers trailed warm lines up each dip and curve until he found a nipple. Buck gave it a little tweak between thumb and forefinger and relished in the shaky sigh that Tomato let out. He felt his hot breath against his shoulder and his grin grew.

“And here.. And here.” Buck was having so much fun and it was apparent in the way he sniggered as he worked. He lifted Tomato’s shirt up to his collar and dove in head first, teasing him with nibbles that left him trembling and covered in little red bites.

“Bu-uuck please..” Tomato growled out, his voice getting husky the longer he remained bound to the chair. His arms strained almost to the brink of painfully against the handcuffs and he huffed out a breath to get his bangs out of his eyes. “That was one time. Just- Just unlock the handcuffs please.”

Buck leaned back on his lap and gave him a look, raising a brow curiously at him. He glanced around the room and noted something sitting far too innocently on the nearby dresser. With an innocent, round eyed stare, he pointed at the key. “You mean that?”

Tomato followed the direction he was pointing at with a half lidded gaze and upon spotting the keys, he nodded profusely. His hands raised again and the cuffs jingled in response. “Yes, that’s them.”

Buck slid off his lap slowly with the teasing motions of a professional dancer and walked over to the dresser. His hips swayed as he sauntered over casually and he hummed a little tune to himself. Buck took the small ring of keys by hooking them onto his index finger and he twirled them around, whistling as he did so. Once he was standing in front of Tomato again, he dangled them and gave them a little shake.

“That’s them. Now please, can you-” Tomato trailed off, indication to his hands with a nod of his head. He frowned at the state of his wrists. They had a red ring around them from how hard he had pulled at times. Hopefully they wouldn’t bruise. It would certainly make things awkward when he meets up with his mother for lunch tomorrow.

Buck didn’t move closer. In fact, he stayed out of range as he continued to swing the keys on his finger. His grin widened as Tomato’s expression changed from hope to disbelief within a matter of seconds. “Good boys get jingles.” He seemed to lather in his suffering and dropped the keys between his feet, kicking them away. They scraped across the floor and disappeared under the bed.

“Buck, what did you did!” Tomato raised his voice but immediate halted and forced himself to take a breath at the sight of Buck frowning. He exhaled slowly to calm himself and stared down at the floor. “Buck.. Listen to me.”

“No. You listen to me.” Buck’s tone was loud and the red head was shocked at how quickly the situation was escalating. As fast as Buck had gotten angry, he calmed down again and returned to grinning. His hand was behind his head scratching at his curled locked in a sheepish gesture as he continued, more gleeful this time. “I mean, it’s not like you have a choice in the matter, right?”

Tomato shut his mouth and watched with trepidation etched into his features. He had hoped earlier that it would be easy to get Buck to do what he wanted but now.. He swallowed heavily and watched Buck stare at him slyly. Now, he wasn’t quite sure what he had gotten himself into but he had a feeling that it wasn’t good. His hands clenched and his fingers dug into the grains of the wooden chair as he awaited Buck’s next move. He had no idea what to expect next.

“Don’t worry sweetie.” Buck’s grin turned cheshire. He sauntered in closer and rested his hands on Tomato’s belt. His pupils were dilated and his eyes looked wild underneath his curled bangs as he looked up through them. “I won’t leave you hanging.. Promise.”

Tomato physically flinched from his words being turned against him and had no idea what to say for the first time. He was staring at him, mouth agape and face flushed pink. He didn’t know how he felt about Buck taking charge of the situation and being so forward with him. A part of him found it rather hot but at the same time, he was growing rather frustrated over the fact that he was handcuffed and unable to do anything about the situation he was in.

He heard his belt start to unbuckle and his eyes shut, head tilting back in anticipation. His throat bobbed at his heavy swallow, his ears burning at the sound of his zipper being opened. Tomato dug his nails into the chair and waited for a long heartbeat of a second, the anticipation killing him. He waited a second… and then another. Nothing happened. There was a little giggle and his head jerked downwards to see Buck staring up at him with a shit eating grin on his face.

Buck was on his knees before him with his elbow resting on Tomato’s leg. He was tracing a single finger just an inch above the material of his pants, not touching but teasing all the same. His eyebrow raised at Tomato’s gritted teeth as if daring him to say something about the speed at which he was moving at. He hummed a few notes to himself playfully before finally letting a finger trace from the bottom of the open zipper up the elastic band of his boxers.

That touch alone was enough to have the redhead trembling and leaning his head back again. Tomato bit his lip to keep in his pleased noises as a hand kept his thighs parted just enough but those sounds begame one of frustration again as Buck stopped touching him again. “Buck.. fucking touch me..” He growled through clenched teeth, unable to keep back his demanding tone. He ended up regretting it immediately because Buck retorted with a little huff.

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Buck replied in a sickly sweet tone. His smile was far too innocent for Tomato’s liking. He hooked an index finger under the elastic band and tugged it an inch away from his skin before letting it snap back into place. He was rewarded with a long halting exhale and his smile only grew at Tomato’s muttered words. “Sorry? A little louder.”

“Please.” Tomato grounded out, face red in frustration. He was instantly rewarded with a warm palm petting him with slow leisurely strokes. It was pure torture through the material of his boxers but as he was unable to touch himself, he would take whatever he could get. His hips were already bucking up of their own accord and his wrists strained against the handcuffs trying so hard to brace against the brunettes teasing. “Buck, please..”

Buck continued to tease him further by tracing his hands along the curvature of his hips, sneaking underneath the material of his boxers. As Tomato lifted his hips, he eased them and his pants down his legs. They fell into a pile around his ankles and left him bare from the waist down. “Shh, I promised that I wouldn’t leave you hanging. Don’t you trust me?” Buck lifted each foot delicately and pressed a kiss to the inside of his thigh as he eased Tomato’s pants off. He tossed the pile of material into the general corner where the laundry basket was without looking. His eyes were too focused on the way Tomato’s chest rose and fell with each breath.

“In all honesty..” Tomato trailed off, with a worrisome expression. “I’m not so sure anymore.”

“Aw, c’mon babe.” Buck purred drumming his fingers along the length of his cock before taking him in a full grip. He smirked at the noise Tomato made, looking quite like the cat who caught the cream. His lips turned up in a catty grin as he gave him slow strokes. “All is fair in love and war. Consider it a little payback for that time in the park.”

Just as Tomato opened his mouth to throw a sassy retort back, his voice fumbled and fell from his lips in as loose string of vowels. He stared down through ginger bangs at Buck who had bitten into his thigh and left a little red mark behind. His lower lip trembled at the sight of those slender hands spread over his pale skin. A shaky cry erupted from his chest at the feeling of Buck thumbing over the head of his cock. 

He was already panting, barely hanging off the edge of his seat. The wooden chair creaked heavily as he rocked against each touch, desperate noises tumbling forth as Buck pulled back yet again. A complaint started to raise up on the tip of his tongue but it was replaced by a hand. Two fingers pressing past his lips and diving into his mouth unrelenting.

“Suck.” Was Buck’s simple one worded order and he was helpless to obey. Tomato lavished both fingers with his tongue, wetting them all the way up to the knuckle. He moaned as they swirled around and left a wet strand that connected them to his lips for several seconds longer as they retracted. While he was distracted by the hand at his cock, the other one snuck between his legs and slipped into him. Tomato squirmed at the feeling of being breached. However gentle it was, it was still a strange feeling that left him trembling and aching in need.

Those skilled fingers dipped into him and curled, sending a pleasurable jolt that went up his spine. Tomato pulled at his handcuffs and let out a loud whine. He cared very little of how loud he was being now. Sweat had gathered at his brow and frustrated tears were in his eyes at the feeling of that hand tightening at the base of his cock. Buck built him up to the brink and then, just as he was about to hit that peak, let him go and left him to hang on that high.

“Please..” Tomato cried out while his legs spread wide before the brunette. They were rested on the arms of the chair now, ankles hooked over the side from where Buck had set them earlier. The chair creaked at his ceaseless struggles, the weight of Buck in front of him being the only thing keeping him from toppling over backwards. His head was leaned back and his half lidded gaze was at the ceiling. He panted and whined as Buck found that spot inside him that had him crying out and seeing stars. His teeth clenched tightly to try and hold back his needy pleas but it was hard to refrain when Buck retracted his fingers and left him feeling empty. A throbbing heat had built up inside him. A constant reminder of how close he had gotten again and again. It was maddening how much he was being teased. Was this what it was like for everyone else?

That trail of thought quickly eluded him as Buck stood up and walked away from him completely. He was left there for what felt like an eternity, half naked and aroused. His head twisted this way and that to try and catch sight of where Buck had gone but couldn’t see him. He has slipped into his blind spot and from the sounds of things, he was looking for something in his drawers. “B-Buck..”

“Your so loud. My oh my, if we were in public, you would have gotten us caught ten times by now.” Buck hummed, his footsteps coming around the room to stand behind Tomato. He waited till he was about to complain before shoving a red rubber ball into his mouth. The man gave a bit of a struggle in confusion before laxing up and allowing him to wind the strap around the base of his skull and tie up the ball gag. Once it was tight enough that it wouldn’t slip, he stepped around to face Tomato and showed off the other items that he had retrieved from the drawer. His grin turned dangerously sharp and he held up the different sets of toys, letting Tomato take them in with wide eyes. “Just relax, I did promise that I wouldn’t leave you hanging. Remember?”

Tomato looked at him with fear in his eyes. What he thought would be an easy way of getting himself freed from the handcuffs was quickly turning into a stressful evening of ‘almost’ and ‘so close’. From the looks of things, Buck wasn’t finished with him yet. Far from it. It was going to be a long day.

***

The front door opened and allowed the two giggle men to quickly sprint in. Criken shook himself like a dog to get the rain off and Bed lowered the newspaper that he had been using as a makeshift umbrella from above his head. Criken kicked off his damn shoes at the front door, carrying the plastic bag of food into the kitchen. 

“Ok, next time we do this, we check the weather first.” Criken complained, pulling his shirt over his head. He rang it out over the kitchen sink before leaving to hang it in the bathroom to dry. He poked his head out of the doorway momentarily to peek at Bed who was taking his socks off. “Go check on Tamto, yeah?”

“Yeah yeah.. It’s only been, what, an hour and a half?” Bed gave a long leisurely stretch, his arms above his head and the bottom of his sweater riding up to expose pale skin. He let out a satisfied noise and nodded, passing by the laundry hamper to toss his wet socks and sweater in. Once relieved of most of his damp clothing, he took the stairs two at a time before he stopped suddenly in front of the bedroom door. He could hear noises coming from the room. Interesting noises to say the least. A smirk appeared as he recognized after a few repetitions, exactly what Tomato was saying. He quietly opened the door and peeked in to see what was going on and he had to press a hand to his mouth to keep in his pleased squeal.

The chair was still facing away from the door so Tomato’s back was to him but from what he could see, the man was shaking something fierce. His head was tilted back and his voice was a series of whines and low huffs of breath. Both legs were hooked over the arms of the chair and there was a slender hand that didn’t belong to Tomato, keeping one ankle propped up higher than the other.

Criken came up behind Bed and rested his chin on his shoulder to see what was going on as well. They both noticed who was in the room and glanced back and forth between Buck and each other. Slowly their grins grew and they both stepped into the room to see exactly what state the both of them were in.

The gag was still in Tomato’s mouth but it did little to muffle the noises that came from the depth of his throat. His face was red and saliva had made a mass down his chin. His cock was bound with a little ring at the base that kept him from finding any sort of relief. Especially due to the long wire that led up to a small handheld device in Buck’s hand.

Buck would coo little taunting noises at the man bound in the chair, one hand turning the vibrating ring back on while the other pressed the beaded toy in a few more inches. “Come on baby. Aren’t you having fun yet?”

“NmmMgghh?!” Tomato’s muffled cries were loud despite the gag and tears rolled down his heated cheeks. His eyes rolled back, pupils dilated as the toy pushed him to the brink again only for it to be removed once more. A frustrated noise escaped him and he threw his head back again once Buck latched onto his throat again with his teeth.

Bed started to clap slowly as he walked into the room gaining the attention of Buck, who glanced over Tomato’s trembling form with an innocent expression. “Well well well. Enjoying ourselves, our we?”

“And without us? How cruel..” Criken mockingly pouted. He pressed a finger to his chin and tilted his head, puffing out his cheeks to enunciate his point. 

Buck continued to look at them like he hadn’t been keeping Tomato at the brink for the past hour and a half. He blinked and smiled, swirling the beaded toy around the edge of Tomato’s entrance before pressing it all the way in with one slick motion. 

The way it pressed in all the way to the hilt showed just how much Buck had worked over his body. Tomato whined deep in his throat and his adam’s apple bobbed with each swallow. His gaze was completely unfocused even as Criken took hold of his chin to have him face him.

Criken whistled at the state of him. He took in every bite and bruise that littered his neck and chest. There were a few darker bite marks on the inside of his thigh and one on his shoulder so deep that he could see each individual tooth that had left their imprint on his skin. Tomato looked like a pale canvas that had been painted in shades of red and purple from Buck’s ceaseless amounts of teasing. “Man, you really messed him up.” He reached forward and took hold of the ballgag, unclasping it at the back. It fell from Tomato’s lips followed by a spittle of saliva that stuck to the toy for a few more seconds as he pulled it away.

“He’s mine.” Buck turned red at the sight of Bed stroking through Tomato’s hair and Criken smoothing gentle kisses over his shoulder and neck. He watched Bed’s hand wander to the inside of his thigh and he lashed forward, batting it away with irritation in his gaze. “You left him here so now I get to play with him!”

Bed pouted and pulled his hand away with a mockingly offended expression. He brought that hand up and gave it a shake like it was truly injured from that weak smack. “Buck, you need to learn to share.”

“No, he’s mine. You left him. He’s mine.” Buck continued to ramble, letting goof the toys remote to take hold of Tomato’s cock. He gave him a squeeze to affirm his words even more. “I never get to play with him.”

Criken and Bed looked back and forth and shrugged. “He’s right though. He’s never really had the opportunity to play with Tomato alone.”

The redhead looked over at Criken in a show of weak panic an attempted to tug on his handcuffs again. “N-No.. please..” He whined, hips arching up in need. He looked truly desperate for any form of relief. Tomato knew that if he left the other two leave, Buck was just going to keep teasing him for hours on end. “P...Please..”

Bed shrugged again and took Criken by the hand, physically pulling him away from the situation. “Sorry, you heard Buck.” His tone was one of pity but his pupils were dilated and the smile on his face told a different story. He was finding too much amusement in the reversal of the roles. Usually it was Tomato who was teasing them relentlessly in public spaces. 

“Please..” Tomato begged one last time. His voice was haggard and carried a hush that usually followed after hours of yelling in streams. His teeth gritted to hold back another whine and his hips rocked up into Buck’s touch subconsciously.

“He does have a point.” Criken wrapped an arm around Bed’s shoulder and pulled him into his side, pressing a kiss to his brow. He winked down at Buck and indicated to the door with a nod of his head. “We have food downstairs if your hungry.”

Buck perked up at that. “Oooh nice. I’ll be down in a bit… maybe.” He glanced back over at Tomato who was heaving heavily, chest rising and falling heavily with each breath. “Give us a few minutes, ya?”

Bed winked and blew Buck a kiss, who caught it and pressed it to his heart with a smile. “Take your time. Just remember, don’t leave him hanging.” He called over his shoulder as him and Criken wandered out of the bedroom and down the stairs to go get food.

“Oh, I won’t. I already promised after all.” Buck glanced back over at Tomato with a hungry stare.

Tomato gulped heavily and his lips trembled in fear. His fingers dug into the wood of the arm rests and his cheeks were damp with tears shed earlier in frustration. Buck may have promised to release him in the end but he didn’t promise when and that worried him greatly. If what he had experienced in the past hour was any proof, it was going to be a long day.

***

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for lovely anon. You always have to best prompts. ;)


End file.
